


Impure Conflation

by TedizStalker



Category: Bx: Execute (OFF Fangame)
Genre: All those dead neurons become active and run on pure instinct, And it does all the thinking?, Gen, Huaso has seen this shit so many times it's not surprising anymore, Remember how Huaso only has one living neuron, Takes place before Ghost comes into his life, ambiguous or unidentified purifier in general, but it's still traumatizing, or passive trauma at least, tw; trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25466281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedizStalker/pseuds/TedizStalker
Summary: It's always the same, isn't it?When they don't take the warnings before Purification is in Progress, will they come to realize...That the Coward's Option is no longer available.Not to the formidable Harbringer that cannot be purified anyway.
Kudos: 8





	Impure Conflation

It’s always the same, isn’t it?

At least, once a season, a Purifier will begin their journey anew through the files. Starting with Zone 0, where a cat lives. Subsequently followed by Zone 1, Zone 2, and Zone 3 respectively. Each zone in a given file has their own names, quirks, and perks, and some have drastic variations. But a black pig in a pink petticoat is still a black pig.

Huaso has lived, existed, traveled between files long enough to see this established pattern. It starts off with a cry for help, and a Savior, conjured by the Creator, guided by a Puppeteer, disembarks to eradicate the root of the misery. This established pattern is often seen in the Guardians of each zone, whomever they may be. But it has happened to puppets who feel betrayed, should they ever have the capacity to feel betrayal.  
In the meantime, the inhabitants mooch off of the puppet or guardian, take advantage of them, and cease to care. All while failing to realize that without them, the inhabitants are nothing. When they wants recognition, the inhabitants shout down at them, and subsequently turn a deaf ear. Eventually, this same individual becomes volatile once they catch onto this; they lose their composure, and turn the same inhabitants they have been meaning to save into the victims they now resent to help. And so, a cry for a new hero is issued to take out the batshit villain.

Huaso’s file is no different, with the exception of one.

He exists on his home file.

Very few individuals that have ever existed know about how a Harbringer and a Purifier have evolved from the same branch. While purifying does what it needs to do, corruption can push an impure aspect to its extreme, so much so, that it is forced to loop and purify itself.

It is also because they evolved from the same branch that it is impossible to purify a Harbringer.

Perhaps, to a new puppet, they cannot differentiate corruption from impurity.

The bringer of Pestilence puts down his pickaxe when he hears echoes ringing down the tunnel leading to the dead end he is working away at. Had it been Dedan, the footfalls would have been heavier.  
Another fool mistaking him for the Guardian of Zone 1. They have picked up on the natural magnetism and they are not breaking from its pull anytime now.

Well. Granted. Huaso has lived long enough, fought long and hard enough to become a formidable adversary. By now, mopping entry-level Purifiers have become nothing more than swatting annoying horse flies that try to take a swing at him regardless. A disgusting distraction from work.

If Huaso had to be honest; the Purifiers are doing everyone a great service by attempting to purify him. By removing a sickly stain off of this file, and preventing more from falling ill. If Huaso could have it his way, he would stand there and do nothing, let them draw out their crafted weapon of choice and have a swing.  
Except…  
The Necroa has other plans.  
No, not just that.  
His Grade, as Pestilence, refuses to let him lie down and die.  
The moment **Purification** is **in progress** , the coward’s option for him is no longer available.

Claws are drawn, tipped black with poison. They effortlessly cut into their uniform like a hot knife to softened butter, leaving grizzly welts and deep gashes into their skin. If this strike doesn’t kill them in a single merciful swing, then the poison that takes root, turning their pale skin a sickly tar color, will finish the job.

His trusty shovel has never let him down before. A stab in the metal floor to kick up ferrite not only blinds them, but makes them vulnerable to a follow up attack.

His pickaxe has been known to punch holes, but not just the walls it is often swung against. He has used the same pickaxe to punch a hole into the skull of his enemies.

His wrench, while used to fix carts, is also used to break jaws in a single blow.

And finally, access to the 4th wall allows him to try and dissuade the escalation of a Purification attempt by appealing to the Puppeteer. But if even they won’t listen and instead agree with the Purifier, he will cut the strings connecting the two co-dependent parties. This leaves the Purifier in a catatonic state. And without a Zacharie to lend a hand, all Huaso can do is grab the dead weight, cart them out of the mines, and add them to a pile of meat. Nobody will notice the difference.

Nobody but the Creator, at least. But it’s his fault for failing to stop the conflation of what’s impure and what’s corrupt.

~~

It’s not like he wanted to fight back. Purifiers fall easily under his strength, while the harbringer himself is made to sit and watch as he puts them down out of pure instinct. A passive desire to survive. A desire he wants no assistance in, but is forced to accept anyway.  
They all had the chance to back down and run away. But they are so adamant, so _determined_ that he is the source of this Zone’s suffering, that they stand their ground and go ahead with the Purification attempt.

His boss, Dedan, is the Guardian of Zone 1, and the cause of everyone’s miseries as he refuses to fight off spectres, not Huaso.

Another one hits the dirt, their eyes wide with a realization, too late to comprehend, that they have made a very grave mistake. Their Holy Mission, cut short, with the strings severed. There is no returning from a save from this.

Huaso shakes his head, dusts his claws off, grabs the limp body by the neck, and begins an arduous journey to Pentel. That’s another fly he can add to his growing list of traumatic encounters.


End file.
